This invention relates to decorations, and more particularly to multi-part decorations in the form of buttons, wearing accessories and the like and their attachment to ornaments by means of an interconnector.
Ornaments, particularly in the form of buttons and items of jewelry such as broaches, pins, rings, earrings, bracelets, beads, pendants and the like are used extensively to decorate wearing apparel and one's person. Buttons are extensively used on wearing apparel as fastening devices as well as for decoration. Jewelry is similarly worn and displayed for a like purpose. Buttons and jewelry are also used as fasteners and for ornaments in non-garment, non-wearing apparel applications. Accordingly, there is a great need for a large variety of shapes, sizes and configurations for such ornaments, buttons and jewelry, and for a variety of finishes for such sizes, shapes and configurations.
According to this invention, a large number of different decorative combinations is made possible by mixing and matching a fancy base member with an ornate top element and an optional intermediate insert by means of an interconnector. Such decorations include a base member, a portion which is used to attach the item to a garment or other article in use. Buttons include holes, a loop or a shank through which thread, or other fastening material is passed to attach and secure the button to a garment, or other surface to which the button is to be attached. Jewelry pieces include pins, catches, loops, chains, clips, clasps and a myriad of other devices by which the decorative part of the jewelry item is positioned for show.
The surfaces of many articles are plain and merely display the material from which is made and the particular color selected. However, a considerable number of buttons and most jewelry items are finished in many ways to provide a decorative surface. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,781 provides for snapping a decorative member for the button in place but manufacturing constraints limit the ornamentation to one having a ridge about the decorative member where it is made from springy material requiring a certain amount of dexterity to spring the decorative member and place it within its ridge.
An alternative multi-part construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,439 for use with coins as the decorative element and requires a clevis that is loosely positioned and held in place by the decorative element. Other multi-part constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 56,791; 316,253; and 327,442.
Some multi-part constructions use a base part and a decorative part that assembles to the base with a snap type detenting action such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,087,074; 3,414,949; 3,133,331; 4,742,696; and 4,959,890. Spring like or resilient-type fastening elements for securing other type of items together are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,674,107; 2,860,395; 4,507,344; 4,793,155; 4,891,956; 4,899,556 and 4,912,829. Other multi-part constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,220,038; 2,354,513; and 4,471,510.
This invention to provides an improved multi-part decorative construction wherein a base member can be assembled with and have secured thereto a number of different ornamental cap members by means of an interconnector.